


Serendipity Sosuke x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An egotistical rich boy and an outgoing town girl. Will everything turn out well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Tatsumi! Where the hell is the tea that I asked for?" The young and handsome male's voice echoed throughout the huge bedroom. Just as the echo died down, the bedroom door opened and in came a middle aged man pushing a cart with a tea set in a tray riding on it.

"My apologies, Sosuke-sama." Tatsumi bowed deeply in his sincere apology. "I was just running a short errand for you father. Please, forgive me."

"Whatever. Just make sure that you sweeten it this time. Last time it was too bitter." Sosuke laid in his bed with his legs stretched out and his hands behind his head, relaxing as he ordered his butler around.

"Yes, Sosuke-sama." Tatsumi began to make the requested tea of his masters son.

This was the life. Being son of powerful CEO, being waited on hand and foot by your servants, people cowering at your feet, all without having to do anything but keep on looking good. Nothing could wreck this kind of life. Nothing. "Is it ready yet?"

"Yes. Sorry for the wait." He steadily handed over the cup of tea to Sosuke. "Is it to your liking?" 

"Surprisingly. You can go now."

"Sosuke-sama, your father says he would like to discuss something with you. Well the, excuse me." Tatsumi bowed and wheeled the cart back out the door.

"?" Sosuke cocked a brow in confusion of what his father could possibly. If he had to guess, he would say that it might be to hand over his company down to him. 

*****

"Dad? I heard you wanted to see me?" Sosuke walked into his fathers room with a slight smug smirk on his lips. "I assume you want to talk about the company?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. If that's the case, then I can further assume you want to finally hand down your company to me?"

"You're wrong, Sosuke."

"Wrong?" His eyebrows narrowed while his brain was in a state of confusion. 'If it's not about me inheriting the company then what could he want to talk to me about?'

"Sosuke, I'm sending you away for a while."

"....What?!" His eyes grew large. You're sending me away? Why?"

"Sosuke, you've acted like a spoiled brat all your life. Going around making my servants cower before you, it's ridiculous. I blame myself for giving you what you wanted most of the time. To make up for that, I'll be sending you to a place where you can make some friends maybe get a girlfriend and get your life in check for 2 months. Naoshima Island. A nice place where me and your mother took off for our honeymoon. The beach is just wonderful."

"The country side where the really poor commoners live? Dad, are you crazy? It wont work. Friends? Girlfriend? I'm not a teenager anymore, I don't need things like those. What I need is to be the CEO of your company. Taking over is what I've been preparing for my whole life. Plus, I know no one over there."

"I made the adjustments with your great-aunt Beni. She has a nice house down there. If you're with her, you'll be in good care, trust me."

"Dad! I can't!"

"Sosuke! I won't have a narcissistic son taking over my company. So until you've straightened yourself out, I'll be keeping my company. It's for your own good. Also, I suggest you pack your bags right now, your flight will be leaving tomorrow."

"How come you're suddenly telling me a day before?"

"Because I knew you would try and find a way to make sure you stay."

"Tch." Sosuke stormed out of his fathers room and slammed the door behind him.

*****

"Sosuke-kun! Over here! Sosuke-kun!" An elderly woman with a white sign saying Sosuke's name was calling over to him as soon as he walked out into the crowded airport." 

Sosuke saw her and gave a sigh to himself. He took his suitcases with him and wheeled them over to her side. "Aunt Beni?"

"Yes dear, that's me. Welcome to Naoshima. This is your first time isn't it? Your father told me over the phone about how he wanted me to 'better your personality'. Don't you worry Sosuke-kun, you'll get used to life here so fast you won't want to go home." She giggled. "Come on, let's go home." Beni started walking away towards the exit where a taxi was waiting to take them to her house.

'This is going to be one hellish 2 months.' Within about 10 minutes Beni and Sosuke arrived at her home.

"Thank you mister taxi driver." Beni thanked him after paying him. "Well, we're here Sosuk-kun. Home sweet home."

'It's so small! Is this really where I'm going to be staying for the next 2 months?' Sosuke sized the house up and down in discomfort.

"Come on. Let me show you where you'll be staying. Afterwards, I'll take you to meet the neighbors."

"...Alright..." Sosuke reluctantly followed his aunt inside the house. There, she showed him around the house and then to his room.

"Alright, now that I've showed you your room, let's have you meet everyone. I'm sure you'll love them."

"..." Once again, reluctantly, Sosuke followed her back out the house.

"Auntie! Auntie!" A few kids ran up to Beni's side with bright grins on their face. "Do you wanna play hide and seek with us?" They asked with bright eyes.

"Sorry, Tama-chan, Rin-chan, Sayuri-chan, and Hiro-chan. I can't today. I'm showing my nephew around."

"Your nephew?" They questioned and looked over to Sosuke. "Whoa! He's tall!" Their eyes shone when the saw Sosuke.

"Uh, hi."

"Auntie! We never knew you had a nephew!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Nii-san! What's your name?" Sayuri asked.

"My name is Sosuke."

"How old are you?" Tama asked.

"I'm 22 years old."

"Eh~" They looked at one another. "Do you wanna play hide & seek with us?"

"Uh..."

"Hey you guys! Why don't you leave him alone for now. If you need someone to play with then you can play with me."

"?" As Sosuke heard a voice calling from the distance, he looked over in it's direction and saw a pretty young girl, walking over in their direction. "!" At first he couldn't see you too well, but when he got a clear vision on you, he couldn't take his eyes off of you.

"Oh, (f/n)-chan."

"(f/n)-chan, you'll play with us?"

"Of course. You know I like playing with you guys."

"Yay! Let's go!" They started running off to their own individual hiding spots.

"I'll come find you guys shortly!"

"(f/n)-chan," Beni called you near. "This is my nephew, he'll be staying with me for 2 months." She smiled as she showed him off.

"Oh," You walked over to the both of them. "Hello there. And your name is?" You batted your eyes at him with a smile.

"S--Sosuke. Sosuke Yamazaki." He had a tint of red on his cheeks while speaking with you. 

"Hello Sosuke." You held out your hand. "My name is (f/n). (f/n) (l/n)." Sosuke reached out his hand as well and shook it.

"Aunt Beni told me she had a nephew, but I thought he'd be a cute little kid, not some tall and handsome guy."

"Oh, thanks." He looked away sheepishly.

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, I just remembered that I have to get dinner started. Sosuke-kun, why don't you stay with (f/n)-chan for a while until dinner is ready. Maybe (f/n)-chan, can show you around later."

"Uh..."

"Come on, let's play a game of hide & seek." You took hold of Sosuke's hands and started to pull him along. "It'll be fun, especially with a newbie."

"B-But I-" Sosuke couldn't stop blushing because he couldn't wrap his head around the nice feeling he was getting when you held onto his hands the way you were.

"No but's." You smiled. "You're coming and that's that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Auntie! Auntie!" The neighborhood kids went knocking on Beni's door with excitement. They were jumping up and down until the door opened. "Morning Auntie!" They greeted her.

"Oh my. Swimming trunks? Shovels and pales? A beach ball? Are you four going to the beach today?"

"Yes!"

"Good morning, Auntie." You greeted her as well.

"Well, don't you look nice, (f/n)-chan."

"Thank you."

"I'm assuming you want Sosuke-kun, right? Hold on, I'll get him right now."

"Alright, thank you."

Beni walked upstairs to fetch Sosuke and tell him today's plans. "Sosuke-kun. Sosuke-kun, wake up." She shook him lightly.

"Huh? What is it?" Sosuke's heavy lids forbade him from waking up fully.

"The kids and (f/n)-chan would like to invite you to the beach with them today."

"(f/n)?" Was the only thing Sosuke could pick up, which was also the only thing that got him to sit up. "What does she want?" He scratched his head while trying to get seem casual and calm.

"She wants to go the beach with you. Do you have any swimming trunks? If you don't, I can let you borrow my son's. He left them behind when he moved to America."

'She wants to go the beach with me? I guess I could use some fresh air.' Sosuke couldn't help but scream for joy internally. "Huh? Oh, I have a pair of swimming trunks. Don't worry about it."

"Alright then. Get yourself together, eat some breakfast and get going. They're waiting on you."

"'They'?"

"Yes. (f/n)-chan and the kids."

"..." Sosuke sighed and peeled the covers off his bod and went to go take a shower. After taking a quick shower he found his swimming trunks and put those on. He grabbed some shades and a beach towel to be completely ready. Before leaving the house, he ate some breakfast so he wouldn't have to worry about starving later. "I'll see you later aunt Beni." He told her before walking out the door.

"Yes. Have fun." She smiled.

"There you are. We were getting tired of waiting and was just about to leave you."

"Sorry. Good morning."

"Morning Sosuke-nii!" The kids brightly greeted him. "Let's go already!!" They started to run off towards the beach that surprisingly wasn't too far away from where they were.

"Jeez, what's with the shades?" With your hands behind your back you started to walk off behind them.

"I don't want the sun to get in my eyes." Sosuke started to walk beside you. "It's really bright and hot out." 

"I guess." You shrugged.

"Uh, where's your swimsuit?" Sosuke looked you up and down.

"Eh~ Is that the only reason you came with us? To see me in my bathing suit? What a pervert~" You snickered.

"N-No, it's not like that! I was just curious since you have regular clothes on, so I-"

"Relax, I was joking." You glanced behind you to see his cheeks tinted lightly with blush. "And my swimsuit is underneath my clothes if must know."

"Oh." He awkwardly replied.

"So, how was your first day at Naoshima yesterday?" You asked him.

"It was pretty tiring. After being in the woods that whole time, I had to take an extra long shower to wash of the grass stains and dirt and mud."

"Oh, poor baby." You teased. "I'm glad to see you like it here."

"Well, I'm not sure if I like it. It's really different here compared to where I came from."

"What was your life like before you got here?"

"At my father's house, I was waited on hand and foot by my servants while I waited to become the next CEO of my father's company. But he says that I'm too spoiled and that I should learn to socialize with people before he hands over the company."

"Wow, I wouldn't have imagined that you'd be such a loner. But then again, no groomed boy like you would come all the way here without a legit reason like that."

After your words, everything fell silent between you two. You both were so close to the beach, yet it felt like it was taking longer now that the conversation had stopped. Sosuke was searching for something to talk about. Anything, if it'd just keep you talking to him. Every now and then he would find himself glancing at you to see what faces you were making. Each time he did so, all he could see was a normal expression. Not happy, nor sad, nor angry.

"So," He finally came up with something to talk about. "Do you usually play with those kids regularly? You guys seem really close with each other."

"Mm~ When I'm not busy with work."

"Oh, really? Where do you work?"

"I work at a little cafe across town. It pays really well."

'Would you mind if I came to see you? Like hell I could say that!' "That's great." 'This is going nowhere.' The conversation ended once again.

"You should come down sometime. I'll serve you anything you'd like."

"Anything?" He glanced down at you.

"Anything." You glanced up at him with a slight smirk that made Sosuke's face turn red. "Oh, look, we're here." You changed the subject to point out to the beach with the white sandy and the crystal clear waters. 

"Wow." Sosuke himself was taken aback by the beach's beauty.

"I never get tired of seeing the look on people's faces when they see this place." You grinned. "Let's have some fun, shall we!" You grabbed Sosuke by the wrist and took off running towards the beach. Sosuke was almost stumbling behind you. You're height and sudden speed had become somewhat of a slight problem for him. Let's have a great time!" You screamed out to the ocean. As your fists bumped the air the kids came up from behind yelling the same thing:

"Let's have a great time!" Their fists also bumped the air as wide grins graced their faces.

Your hands came down as you turned to look behind you. "Sosuke?" The kids also looked back at him.

"What?" He looked at you questionably. "You want me to do it too?"

"Of course!" You all replied.

"...L-Let's have a great time..." He muttered with the little confidence that wasn't taken over by complete embarrassment.

"(f/n)-neechan, we found some great seashells!" Tama held them up to show you.

"Oh~ That's really neat. You guys are gonna add them to your collection, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Great. How about I help you guys find some more shells right after I change and put on some sun screen."

"'Kay!" Tama and the rest of the kids went to go pick up some more rare shells that they had yet to find.

Alright," You placed your hands at the hem of your shirt. "Let's take these o-Huh?" As you glanced behind you, you saw Sosuke's eyes glued to you nonchalantly. "Eh~ So you really were waiting for me to take these off. You're so pervy, Sosuke." You chuckled.

"S-sorry!" He panicked. "I didn't mean to stare." Sosuke turned away from you all together.

"It's okay." You finished taking off your shirt. "Out of all the creeps who couldn't keep their me, I actually don't mind if it's you whose looking at me."

"You do?" His head turned back slightly.

"Yeah." You put your hands on your pants and pulled them down. "Don't worry, it's weird for me too, that I'm saying something like that to a guy who just met under 24 hours." When you bent over to take them off your legs, Sosuke's eyes widened. You then folded your clothes and put them in your bag. "So, how do I look? You've been waiting for this since you walked out the door, right? So what do you think?" You made a pose. Your hands on your hips with your legs spread.

Sosuke turned around to look at you. "Pretty. Really pretty." His eyes couldn't peel away from the solid black bikini you wore with golden lining on it.

"!" Those words, you weren't expecting them at all. Indeed you were teasing him, but you didn't expect him to be so truthful when being asked for his opinion. "Thank you." You sealed your lips together and looked down at the sand that was in between your toes. Your cheeks were hot and puffed out. "You sure know how to flatter someone. I bet a lot of girls have thrown themselves at you."

"That's somewhat true, but I've never been in a relationship with anyone before."

"Really? Wow, sucks to be you. No first kiss or anything." You couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey, that's not funny!" He blushed.

"Yes it is! How can someone like you not have even a first kiss? That's so weird."

"And I supposed you've kissed someone before?"

"Of course I have.You wiped the tear from you eye. "My ex-boyfriend."

'She's not seeing anyone right now? That means I at least have a shot.' Sosuke's heart thumped against his chest. "Anyway, stop laughing. It's not that weird at all." Sosuke crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." You finally got yourself together. "Here," You walked up to Sosuke and urged him to leaned down some. "A token of my apology." You stood up on the very tip of your toes and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"!" Sosuke put his hand up to his cheek as you back away.

"Sorry it wasn't a kiss to the lips if that's what you were expecting."

"I wasn't expecting that at all!" As you would imagine, Sosuke's cheeks were all rosy due to your surprise kiss.

"Hahaha." You chuckled. "Sosuke, you're so cute when you're all flustered like that.

"'Cute'?"

"Yeah. Cute."

"Wait....did you just call me a creep?"

"Eh? Did I?"

"You did! Before!"

"Relax, don't be such a uptight loser."

"Loser?!"

"Let's just let loose today and-Ah!" You yelped when you felt your feet leave the ground. "S-Sosuke?!"

"You are not getting away with calling me a creep or a loser!" Sosuke started walking towards the ocean.

"W-wait! It was a joke! A jo-" You were cut off when you were thrown into the water as if you were a twig. "Hey!"

"Payba-!!" Sosuke, too, was cut off when he was pulled down into the water along with you.

"Now we're even." You grinned.

"Like hell we are." Sosuke splashed some water in your face.

"You're asking for a fight, Sosuke!" You splashed a bigger amount right back at him. "A fight that I definitely don't plan on losing."

"I don't plan on....loosing....ei...ther...!!" Sosuke's eyes had slowly wandered off to your wet breasts. "I'll be right back!" Sosuke pulled his legs through the water and marched back onto land.

"Hey, where are you going?" You called out to him. "You scared."

"Just--I just need a minute!"

"Uh...okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Sosuke!" You waved to the handsome young male as you were walking up his way from your home."

Sosuke sat on the steps of his aunts house doing nothing in particular. "Oh, good morning, (f/n)." He greeted you as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Is there something wrong with coming to see a new friend so early in the morning?" You stood in front of him with both hands on your hips. "Am I bothering you?" You leaned in close to his face.

"You're not." Sosuke had to look away because at the given moment, he couldn't take your staring. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Of course." You smiled. "Thank you." You took a few steps over and sat right beside him, your legs stretched out and your hands propping you up behind you to show your lazy-like posture. "Did you have fun with us at the beach the other day?" You asked him as you looked up towards the partly cloudy sky.

"I actually enjoyed it somewhat." He began. "It was nice hanging out with you."

"I'm glad you had a nice time."

"I was wondering, do you have any other people your age to hang out with instead of the kids?"

"Hm~ I can't tell."

"Tell what?"

"Whether you're picking on me or you're just asking a question."

"A question of course!"

"Well, I do. But, I don't really like hanging out with them like that anymore."

"Why not?"

"Every since high school days we've always gotten ourselves into lots of trouble. Sneaking out to places in the middle of the night and stuff, going to places that were off limits, jumping off of stuff y'know immature stuff. But after we graduated, I realized that they were beginning to do some stuff that was just too much for me."

"Like what?"

"Going to sex parties, smoking, drinking, that kind of stuff. I just wasn't into it, so I started hanging out with them a lot less. I actually broke up with my ex because of the stupid things that they were doing. He tried to drag me to a sex party, and I told him 'no'. Then he told me he was still going to go and I broke up with him for being a dick."

"He is a dick. He had a pretty girlfriend, yet still wanted to go to a stupid sex party."

"That's the second time you've called me pretty, Sosuke. I'm starting to think you like me or something."

"That's not it." Sosuke blushed. "Do you...miss him?"

"Sometimes. He'd do the stupidest faces or crack the stupidest jokes just to get me to laugh when I would feel down or angry at him. We'd go bungy jumping, rock climbing, skating all that fun stuff together. He was pretty cool to hang out with, but I can't be with someone who can't even respect a simple request."

"I see..." Sosuke looked up to the sky as well.

"Well, well, well, look at what I found."

"Hiro?" You and Sosuke looked over and down the road to your left and saw a handsome and tall guy with short navy hair walking down towards you and Sosuke with his hands shoved down his pocket and a slight smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"(f/n), it's been a while, where have you been?" He stood right next to you. 

"Just hanging around. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same." Hiro shifted his vision over to Sosuke. "Who's this?" The way Hiro was looking at Sosuke didn't seem to friendly.

"His name is Sosuke. He's aunt Beni's nephew and is going to be staying here for a while before moving back to the city."

"A city boy, huh? Heh," Hiro snickered. "It's nice to meet you, Sosuke. So, how did you meet (f/n)?"

"She came to my aunt's house when I had just arrived...Are you one of her friends too?"

"Well, you can say that, now. My name is Hiro Tokugawa, (f/n)'s ex-boyfriend."

'This guy is her ex?'

"Hey, doesn't that sound a bit weird to you when you greet people like that?"

"Not at all, 'cause it's the truth." He looked over to you.

You got a bit annoyed. "What are you doing here, Hiro?"

"I just thought I'd check to see if Aunt Beni was making any of her famous cookies."

"Do you smell any cookies?"

"Not yet."

You were irritated now. "Why don't you go and make some cookies of your own with Satsuki."

"Come on, are you still mad about me going to that one party, I said I was sorry. Listen, I didn't even do anything with her. I haven't even gone to another one of those since we broke up."

"That's what all the cheaters say." You rolled your eyes and turned your head away from him.

Hiro frowned. "(f/n)."

"What?" You looked over at Hiro with your narrowed brows. "Pfft." You let a bit of laughter spill out as you saw his face. Hiro had his finger pushing up his nose, just like a pigs, while his eyes were crossed.

"How's that? I know you wanna laugh." Hiro leaned in closer to you. "Come on, laugh."

"Hahaha." You finally gave in and broke out into laughter. "You're so stupid!" You clutched onto your stomach.

Hiro took his finger down from his nose and stood up straight again. "I'll never get tired of making you laugh."

"Yeah, whatever." Your laughter died down for the most part. You looked down towards your feet with a slight blush.

'I'm being completely left out here.' Sosuke thought as he watched the both of you continue to talk.

"Alright, the real reason I'm here is to ask if you want to hang out with the guys again."

Hiro, you know I--"

"I know, I know. I was talking about the band."

"The band? You mean you still go?"

"Yeah, but not too seriously. If we ever go, it's to drink beer or just play cards or something, y'know just hanging out."

"I don't know..."

"Come on." He begged. "Kawashima and the guys won't stop yapping about you, so I thought I'd bring you back with me on my way there. Come on, just for old times sake."

"....Alright." You finally gave in with a small sigh.

"Yes! Let's go." Hiro picked you up from where you sat and carried you princess. "The prince shall take his princess away to the castle now." Hiro started to walk down the road.

You wrapped your arms around his neck. "You're so annoying." You chuckled. "Oh, wait," You remembered. "It'd be wrong of me to leave Sosuke here."

"That's alright, he can come with us."

"Uh, I'm not sure if I want to--"

"What, you too much of a good boy to come with us?" Hiro cocked a brow as he glanced behind him at Sosuke with a noticeable smirk.

"..." Sosuke softly glared at Hiro. 'I don't like this guy.'

"Hey, don't tease him like that."

"I'm sure it's not different from how you probably do it, my sweet."

"When I do it's different." You pouted.

"If you say so, baby."

"Sosuke, come on. Practice with the guys are fun. You'll really like it, like the beach!" You smiled and urged him to come with you.

"Whoa, you showed this guy how hot you looked in a bathing suit? Seriously?"

"You idiot, it's not like that.."

"I'll come." He stood up on his feet. Sosuke opened the door and stepped one foot inside. "Aunt Beni! I'm going out with (f/n)!" He called out for her.

"Alright dear, have fun!" She called back.

"Yay! Let's go!"

After walking straight for about 5 minutes, you, Hiro, and Sosuke ended up at the place Hiro was talking about. The place was actually a garage with a drums set up, guitars, an electric bass, and a microphone stand. Completing the setting was a couch that had 3 young men laying in it, drinking beer. "Kawashima? Ichiro? Nagai?" All of them had drained looks upon their faces.

"Huh? (f/n)?" The boys looked over at the garage opening and looked at you with full eyes. "Is that really you?!"

Hiro placed you back down on your own two feet once again. "Y-Yeah." You waved at them with a sweat drop rolling down your cheek. "How's it going?"

"(f/n)!!" The 3 young men rushed up to you with big grins on their faces. "We missed you!"

"I--I missed you guys too."

"Hiro!" Kawashima ran up him. "Man, I didn't think you'd bring her!"

"I had to. If I didn't you guys would've stayed on the couch drinking all damn day."

"Hey, so does this mean that you and (f/n) are back together? It'd be awesome if you did. You guys were like the best couple in high school."

'The best couple?' Sosuke looked at the both of them with unease.

"?" You and Hiro looked at each other. "No, it's not like that. Hiro just brought me over to see you guys. I'm glad I did too, you guys look like crap."

"You've got that right. But that's too bad. You guys really were a great couple."

"You don't have to remind us, Kawashima." Hiro shoved his hands down his pockets and looked away.

"No, man, you need to be reminded. (f/n), ever since you guys broke up, Hiro's been writing shitty music. So shitty that we can't even practice in front of the elders."

"Is that true?" You looked over at him.

"...Possibly." Hiro seemed a bit embarrassed to admit the fact. "I lost my one and only inspiration, that's all."

"Not only that, but we lost a band member too!" Nagai noted. "Our best guitarist!"

"Oh, you flatter me, Nagai." You snickered in triumph.

"You play the guitar (f/n)?" Sosuke started to speak up from the little reunion.

"Yeah, I dabble a bit." You smiled.

"Dabble?! (f/n)'s the best darn guitarist in all of Naoshima!" Ichiro exclaimed.

"Ichiro, you're exaggerating."

"It might seem like it, but those 4 trophies that you won in a row at the band festival tell the truth and nothing but. By the way....who's he?" Ichiro asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" The both crowded around him. "Never seen him around here before?"

"His name is--" You started up.

"His name is Sosuke. A city boy who's also aunt Beni's nephew." But Hiro did the introducing.

"Hey, I was going to introduce him, Hiro!" You placed your hands on your hips as you scolded him.

"Don't worry, you can do it next time with our other friends, I promise." He placed his hand on top of your head and ruffled your hair.

"Whatever." You rolled your eyes.

"Really? That's cool, my name is Kawashima." He waved. "This is Ichiro," He looked over to him. "And Nagai next to me." He looked the other way.

"Nice to meet you!" They greeted him.

"You too." Souke greeted them.

"Wait, if he's here, does that mean that--(f/n)! Is he your new boyfriend?!" Everyone's eyes widened at the false accusation. Hiro himself was more stunned to here something like that and was definitely listening up anything you had to say about it.

''No way! Sosuke is not my boyfriend. We're just friends, right Sosuke?" You turned to him.

"Yeah." There was just a smidgen of downcast in Sosuke's tone when responding to you.

"Hey, you wanna see your guitar, (f/n)?" Kawashima walked over to a red electric guitar and picked it up off it's stand.

"My guitar!" You walked over to it and took it from him. You held the guitar in your hands and tuned it up some before playing a few notes to test it out. "Still the best." You smiled.

"Hey! Hey! Do you guys remember that cute little thing you two did on stage that day at the band festival?" Kawashima spoke up.

"Oh, I remember that." Hiro smirked and walked up behind you and slid his arms under your and took hold of the guitar. "When I came up behind her, like this, and started to play her part for her," Hiro started to play a bit of that part. "While she sung, I played." Hiro's husky voice was deep in your ear and caused you to give off some goosebumps. Little had you know, Hiro was looked directly at Sosuke with harsh eyes.

"!"

"I think this was what got us to win."

"You think?" You blushed. "You don't think that it was because of our actual skills and not our flirting that we won?" You asked him as you stood still.

"Well, it was that too." Hiro gave you a peck to your cheek. His eyes never left Sosuke's until you reacted toward him.

"Hey!" You put your hand to your cheek and looked back at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's not like we haven't done anything more than that."

"Well, we're not together anymore, so don't do it." You looked down to try and hide your cheeks.

"What if I don't want to?" Hiro took one hand off the guitar while he held it in the other and used his free hand to take your chin. Hiro then brought his lips down upon your. "I miss you, babe. Give me another chance?"

"Hiro, I can't--"

"I'll make sure I won't screw up this time, I promise. You know I can't do without my little dumpling~"

"Stop it." You blushed even harder at the hearing of your old love nickname.

"My little yummy bunny~" Hiro set your guitar down on it's stand and got even cuddlier with you.

"...Cuddle muffin." You turned around fully to face him.

"Sugar puff." Hiro placed his nose to yours and started to rub against yours gently.

"Snickerdoodle." You rubbed right back.

"Love--"

"Yo! Get a room you two!" Ichiro interrupted.

"Seriously!" Nagai added on. "Why don't you guys just kiss already and make up! It's be better for everyone that way."

"See? Even they want this as much as I do?"

"....Alright." You gave in with a big sigh. "Let's give this another try. None of what you did last time, alright. I swear I'll leave you for good this time if you act like a jackass."

"I promise. No more fooling. I want to be serious with you now." Hiro smirked and captured your lips with his own.

"On that note, can we at least get the band back together?" Kawashima asked.

"What do you say? Wanna come back?"

"Seeing as how you guys can't write a simple piece of music or lyric without me, I have no choice, now do I?"

"Yes!" The boys all cheered.

'This is a joke, right?' Sosuke just stood and watched as the girl he had a crush on just get back together with her ex. It certainly didn't take him long to feel the big crack in his heart. "Uh, (f/n), I think I'm gonna go back home now."

"What? You're going home already? But we just got here." You looked over at him with a pout.

"Hey, don't pester the guy. If he wants to leave, then let him leave." Hiro secretly smirked at Sosuke. Sosuke got irritated and glared at Hiro.

"No way. At least let me walk you back home."

"Why don't you stay here with your boyfriend. I know my way back, so don't worry." Sosuke turned his back on you and started walking back the way from which he came. 'She said I'd enjoy it, but I hated seeing that.'

"Is something wrong with him?" You tilted your head in question. "He seems...upset."

"Beats me. Come on, why don't we practice 'our' part again." He kissed the crease of your neck.

You giggled at the ticklish feeling. "Okay, okay." Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

"(f/n), I'm not in the mood to go roller skating." The young male refused.

"Come on~" You whined. "Stop being such a loser."

"Yeah, Sosuke. Stop being such a loser." Hiro snickered at Sosuke.

In the afternoon, you and Hiro had went to Sosuke's house to get him to come along with you guys and your other friends to go roller skating. Sosuke would have done it, if it weren't for the fact that Hiro was tagging along. 'Being called a loser by him is the last thing I wanted to happen.' "I'm not a loser." Sosuke protested.

"If you aren't, then come with us. Hiro, help me out."

"Come on, man. You don't want to disappoint a pretty lady do you?"

"Look, I'm not looking to be your third wheel, alright."

"There's no way that'd happen. We've got lots of girls here at Naoshima. Any type you want, we've got them. I'm sure me and (f/n) could fine you someone to hook up with."

"No, thank you." Sosuke still refused. "I'm not interested.

"So-su-ke~" You pieced out his name seductively.

"!" Sosuke looked your way with blushed dyed on his face. "Wha-"

"If you come roller skating with us, I'll give you free meal on the house where I work~"

"N-No--I-"

"Hey, you." Hiro grabbed you by the chin. "You're only supposed to bait me with that voice and those looks."

"Eh? Why does it matter?"

"Because you're mine, that's why. Need I explain myself more?"

You puffed out your cheeks at him. "Sosuke, will you please come with us? I'm not gonna leave until you do!"

"Alright, alright, I'll come roller skating with you. Just hold on a sec." Sosuke turned around and closed the door. "Aunt Beni, I'm going out with (f/n)."

"Again? You've been hanging out with (f/n) a lot lately. I'm starting to think you like her." She chuckled.

"N-No! That's not it!" He blushed when slipping on his shoes. "Alright, I'm leaving." Sosuke closed the door behind him as he stepped out. As soon as he looked up, he saw you locking lips with Hiro. He groaned out of annoyance, then acted as if cleared his throat.

"Oh, my bad man." Hiro looked over to him. "I couldn't resist these soft lips, y' know."

"...Can we just go." Sosuke started walking past them.

"Sosuke, you don't know where the rink is." You stopped him in his tracks. "Why don't you let us lead the way."

Sosuke turned to look at you guys. "Fine."

"Let's go!" Hand-in-hand, you and Hiro, along with Sosuke walked down the road until you both got into a town where the sun displayed the it beautifully. "Today is so nice!"

"You got that right. Tomorrows going to bed even better, so let's do something outdoor-ish."

"Okay. Sosuke, the rink isn't too far from where we are, just a bit farther now." You notified him.

And with a few more minutes of walking, the three of you reached the rink. As you walked inside, it was practically a party in there. There were booths around the rink that many people were skating in.

"(f/n)!!" You heard your name being called out by a group of people.

"You guys!" A group of 4 girls along with the boys from the band were coming up to you."

"Hiro, I can't believe you actually got her to come!" One of the girls shrieked.

"Who the hell do you guys think I am?" Hiro rolled his eyes. "Of course I can get this girl to come with me anywhere."

"(f/n), we missed you so much!" The girls circled around you and gave you a big hug.

"I missed you guys too." You laughed.

"Hey, did you and Hiro really get back together?!" The girls eagerly awaited your answer.

"Y-yeah." You blushed.

"Yes!" The giggled. "The next round is on us for the happy couple!"

"I have no problem with that." Hiro grinned. "but don't order any for (f/n), she still doesn't like to drink that much."

"Thank you, Hiro."

"No problem, cupcake." Hiro kissed your temple.

"Oh," One of the girls eyes locked on Sosuke. "Who's this."

"Ah, this is aunt Beni's nephew, Sosuke." You introduced him. "He's gonna be here for a while before moving back to the city."

"Wow, he's really cute." All the girls moved over to Sosuke. "Hi, Sosuke-kun." She grabbed him by the arm and

"Hi." He awkwardly greeted her and the rest of the girls.

"Looks like he'll be occupied for the rest of the day. Which means, you don't have to worry about him, and pay more attention to me."

"If you say so. Come on, let's go get our skates. Sosuke, come and let's go get our skates!" You called for the man who was surrounded by girls.

"He'll be fine, the girls have him covered. Let's go." Hiro took you by the wrist and started tugging you along.

*****

A bit more later on, you and Hiro were out on the rink, skating around. Though Sosuke was sitting on the side with the chatty girl that were you friends, he would glance over at you and Hiro every now and then, feeling more envious the more you both laughed or hugged or rubbed noses against one another. It was irritating to watch.

"Hey, Sosuke-kun, why don't we go out on the rink?" One of the girls, that had their arm wrapped around his, shook his arm.

'They're so damn annoying together. Smug bastard is only acting that way to make me jealous.' "...Alright." Sosuke stood up. He had a look of determination on his face when gazing at the both of you. 'I'm gonna steel that bastards thunder.'

As him and the girls came back from getting and putting on their skates, they stepped out onto the rink, Sosuke being the first one. 'This is going a piece of cake. All I have to do is pull off some cool tricks like they do at those ice skating shows on t.v. and (f/n) will be looking my way instead of his in no time.' Sosuke placed one foot inside the rink, "This is going to be a piece of--Crap!!" and fell.

"Sosuke-kun?" The girls looked back at him curiously to see what had happened. "Are you alright?" They skated over to him and lent him a hand.

"I'm fine." He struggled in keeping his balance. His legs were trembling and his feet were tempting to move apart from each other in every little movement that he made. 'What the hell?! Its like they put something on the floor. It's supper slippery! And why can't I move?!'

"Can you...not skate?" They asked him.

"Well..." Sosuke looked at how everyone else was skating. 'How can they do this with such ease?'

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't skate, Sosuke?" You made your way over to him with your hands behind your back and Hiro at your side.

"..." He didn't want to look in your direction because he knew that Hiro would be snickering at him. "So what if I can't skate?"

"So what? If that's the case, then I can teach you." You smiled.

"No, you don't--" Sosuke glanced over at Hiro and found him wearing a look of dissatisfaction on his face. "Actually," He reverted he eyes back on you. "I don't think that's such a bad idea. It's better now then never, right?"

"Ha," You chuckled, "I'm liking this new attitude. Shall we?" You held out your hand.

"(f/n), what are you doing?" Hiro interrupted.

You looked over at him. "I'm about to teach Sosuke how to skate. Why?"

"We're supposed to be spending time together right now."

"Well we're not on a date for the two of us right now so I never thought about that. But, we can definitely spend some more time together on an actual date. For now, I'm gonna skate with Sosuke."

"..." Hiro was not happy.

"Aw, don't be such a sour face." You gave a him a pout to the shoulder.

"Yeah Hiro, don't be such a sour face." Sosuke propped his elbow on your shoulder with a smirk on his face. Seeing that smirk and hearing you giggle to that, Hiro frowned and furrowed his brows even more. "Come on, (f/n). Hurry up and teach me."

"Okay." You took Sosuke by his hands and started to backwards, pulling him along slowly.

'Damn city boy. You're only gonna be with here momentarily. If you think she's ever gonna all for you, you're dead wrong. (f/n) is mine forever.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro, what's wrong with you man? You looked pissed." One of Hiro's friends skated up to him, curious as to why his eyes were set to 'glower' mode.

"That city boy is skating with (f/n)."

"Eh?" He looked around to see if he could spot you and Sosuke. " Oh, him? I noticed him hanging around with (f/n)-chan and the neighborhood kids every now and then."

"I fucking hate that guy."

"Well, aren't you going back out with (f/n)-chan? The guy doesn't stand a chance."

"Tora, you know how friendly (f/n) is with every-damn-body. She has no idea that by doing that she gets more guys to surround her, and it fucking bothers me."

"Aren't you the protective boyfriend."

"I've always been."

"So you're not seeing Satsuki anymore."

"No man, I told you already, that was a one time thing only. Plus we were drunk at the time. I don't plan on hurting (f/n) again."

"I heard from someone that Satsuki is trying to take (f/n)'s place. So it's most likely that she tried to break you guys up last time."

"Heh like I said man, (f/n) is the only one for me. And I plan on getting some before the night is done." Hiro smirked. "Show her what she's gotten herself into, and show that annoying city boy who the alpha male is."

"Ha, you animal."

*****

Haha, wasn't today fun, Sosuke?" You nudged him in his arm with a big smile upon your face.

"Yeah, it actually was."

After a good time at the skating rink, both you and Hiro dropped Sosuke back home.

"Did you see any girls that you like there?"

"No." Sosuke looked away.

"(f/n), we have to get back to the guys and practice."

"Huh? Oh, alright. See you later, Sosuke. Tell Aunt Beni I said Hi!" You and Hiro turned to go on your way. 

"Wait!" He stopped you both in your tracks.

"W-What?" You blinked at him.

"I--I want to go with you."

"You do?" You were surprised.

"You do?" Hiro, although, wasn't and could see what he was trying to do.

"Yeah, I-"

"Ah Sosuke-kun, you're back. Oh, (f/n)-chan, and Hiro-chan, how are you?"

"We're fine, Aunt Beni." Hiro smiled. "It's been a while."

"Sosuke-kun, it's good that you're back. I need some help with the laundry."

"Wha--Ah, sure..." Sosuke couldn't believe the unexpected turn of event.

Hiro smirked. "Maybe you can come with us next time, city boy."

"..." Sosuke's gaze carried a heavy glare.

"Oh, I made some cookies, would you guys like to take some back with you for the band?"

"We'd love to, thank you!" You got excited, thinking about them.

"Sosuke, here." Beni passed off the laundry basket to Sosuke and ran in the house to get them.

"Babe, why don't you run ahead to the guys. I'll get the cookies and catch up with you later."

"Huh, why?"

"I wanna talk to Sosuke about 'man', stuff."

"Man stuff, really? How can you have a 'man' talk between a boy and a man."

Hiro smirked. "And are you trying to say that I'm not a man?"

You smirked back. "Am I mistaken?" 

Hiro walked up to you and towered over you. "Aren't you getting a bit too bold for your own good?" 

"Ha, I've always been bold."

"Oh," Hiro leaned down towards your lips with lowered lids, "is that so."

"Yeah, it is." You lowered your lids. Your lips and his met for a quick kiss. "Don't take too long." You pecked his cheek.

"I'll only be a minute. But if you really want me to hurry up, then walk real slow."

"Got it!" You grinned and went on your way, walking slow.

"..." Sosuke and Hiro watched as you walked away and waited until you were out of sight to turn to each other. "How smart of you to send her away."

"Eh," Hiro shrugged his shoulder as he stepped up to Sosuke, "I just didn't want her to see or hear my threat towards you.

"Your threat?"

"Basically," Hiro grabbed Sosuke up by the collar, "try and get in the way of our relationship and I'll fucking kill you. I can tell just by the way you look and hang around her, that you're love her. But you know what, that's too damn bad because (f/n) is mine. I ain't planning on letting her go for a second time."

"Then I should give you mine. Watch your back, because I'm not backing down."

"Heh, we'll see who she chooses in the end." Hiro let go of Sosuke's collar and stepped back.

"Here you are, the cookies." Beni came back outside with the box of homemade cookies. "Oh, where is (f/n)-chan?"

"I told her to go ahead. Thank you, Aunt Beni." Hiro retrieved the cookies from her. "Sosuke, we're going surfing tomorrow, you should come along. All of our friends are coming, I know (f/n) is gonna want you to come." He snickered.

'That bastard is calling me out.' "Fine, I'll be there."

"Great. See ya."


	6. Chapter 6

♪I believe, I believe in me and you

I believe in me and you

No matter what they put us through

Or what they try to do

I believe, I believe

In me and you

I believe,

In me and you.

And all the things I love in life

And all the things I do I like

They come from me and you. [x2] ♪

 

"Alright, that's a wrap you guys!" Hiro shouted over the instruments.

"That was great!" You grinned. "The hair on my arms hairs are standing right up!"

"I told you, we're the best." Hiro leaned over and kissed your temple. "I already signed us up for the Empathy show, Cosmic Minds are making a wild comeback and are to kick ass again this year!" He grinned.

"Yeah!" The guys all cheered, except for you.

"You--You sighed us up for Empathy show?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I-"

"Why would you do that?"

Hiro gave a quick glance to the guys who had become silent. "Babe, listen, it's going to be totally different from that time. It's-"

"NO!" You screamed, "I'm not doing it! I can't! I'm not going through that again!"

"....(f/n)...."

"How could you sign us up to do that show, knowing what happened on that day....?" You took a step back.

"*sigh*" Hiro turned to the other three. "Kawashima, Nagai, Noashima, give us a minute."

"Right...Take as long as you need." They placed down and moved away from their instruments and walked out of the room.

"Come here." Hiro placed his microphone on the stand and your took your guitar from around you and placed it down on the stand. He took you by the wrist and pulled you over to the couch. He sat down and pulled you in between his legs, holding your trembling fists steady.

"How could you sign up for that knowing what happened 3 years ago, on that stage, in front of everyone?"

"(f/n), that was 3 years ago."

You grit your teeth. "It doesn't matter!!"

"I thought you had gotten over it."

"!" You ripped your hands out of his, swung back an open hand and followed through for a rough hit to Hiro's cheek. "How the hell could I! I bet no one that was there has forgotten that day! Don't you feel anything?! That was your best friend!"

"Of course I do!"

"So why?!"

"(f/n), we can't keep running away from this all the time! We have to get over it!"

"So are you saying that I'm the only one who hasn't gotten over this? Everyone forgot about everything? About him?!" Tears began to work their way down your cheeks.

"I'm not saying that..."

"I still have nightmares about it..." You lowered your head. Your teardrops stained his jeans as they dropped off from your chin.

Hiro's eyes opened wide. "Still?"

"The gunshot's echo is constantly ringing on and on and on in my head! His lifeless body falling to the floor...." You clutched your hair, "I can still see all the blood that spilled out on the stage, and that last look of innocence he gave me...before his brains got blown out!!!" Before Hiro knew it, you were hyperventilating and trembling fiercely. All he could do at this point was hold you tightly and stroke your hair while you sobbed on and on into his shoulder. "Nii-chan!!" You cried. "He didn't do anything, Hiro! He didn't do anything!" You shouted.

"....I know. Izumi was the most kindest person in this whole screwed up world."

"Why? Why did they have to kill him?" You shook your head.

"I don't know...."

"I miss him, Hiro~" You tried to sniff in your snot, as well as wipe away your tears in his shirt, but it was no use.

Hiro looked over to the bass guitar the was hung up in the middle of the back wall. "Yeah, I miss him too." He continued to stroke your hair. "I'm sorry, (f/n). I was being a senseless asshole; you're not alone. We all feel the same way, we're all hurting too. It's my bad, we won't do the show, alright."

As you finished up crying, 30 minutes later, Hiro had you in your lap, straddling him with your faced nuzzled in his shoulder. "Take me home."

"Alright."

"And...stay with me." You pulled back to look him directly in the eyes.

"Wait, you mean you want to-"

"Don't be dirty, stupid. I just want to be in your arms while I fall asleep."

"Right....Hey, your eyes are puffy." Hiro had you close your eyes so he could kiss the lids. 

"I imagine it'd be. I was crying for so long."

"Are you okay now?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you, or anyone else to forget about everything Nii-chan did for us. He's done a lot, but I can't imagine who would want to kill him. I just-"

"It's alright, (f/n). Like I said, you're not alone. I'm still here with you, all our friends are too."

"Hiro..." You looked down in your lap before peeking up to see him. "I'm sorry for smacking you." You cupped his sore cheek. "It must have hurt really badly."

"It's fine, it wasn't that ba-"

Hiro was suddenly cut of when you pressed your lips against his. "....I love you." 

"Me too." He captured your lips this time. "I love you. You are my everything and I won't let anyone else have you." Hiro moved his kisses down to the creak of your neck.

"Ah~" A slight moan escaped from you. "Hiro..." Your breath hitched.

"Damn, you sure you don't want to-"

"No." You covered his lips with your hands.

*****

"Aunt Beni, how long have those two been going out?"

"Hm? Do you mean (f/n)-chan and Hiro-chan?"

"Yes..." Sosuke didn't like hearing your name and Hiro's together.

"Let's see....Those two have been together even before I came here, and I've been here for a long time. I'd say that they've been together before they got into high school. But if I remember correctly, Hiro-chan was in his first year of high school when he met and got together with (f/n)-chan, who was in her last year of middle school "

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. They really are a cute couple, those two. When they're together, they shine so brightly. Whether it be making music with their friends, helping out their elders, or just having fun, they were always influencing people for the better and making friends wherever they went." Beni smiled as she talked about your history with Hiro. "But, ever since they lost him on that day, everything changed a bit."

"Him? Who's him? And what day?"

"(f/n)-chan's older brother, Izumi-kun."

"She has a sibling?"

"Yes, Izumi-kun was such a sweetheart. He was Hiro-chan's best friend. The two of them had two different personalities. While Hiro-kun was easygoing and extrovert, Izumi was earnest and tolerant of all his peers, but they inseparable. Izumi would always do charitable work, and Hiro was always right there behind him, helping out. And he always enjoyed playing with the band as well. Actually, those two along with (f/n)-chan were the ones who started that band. Those boys had no enemies whatsoever, or at least, that was I had though. One day, 3 years ago, during one of this towns popular events, the Empathy show, something tragic happened." The air around Beni turned grim.

"Wh-What happened?"

"Izumi-kun was shot dead." On that stage that they played on for everyone, Izumi was murdered."

"What?!"

"Yes. It was tragic scene. The gunman was aiming for (f/n)-chan, but Izumi saw this and jumped in front of her, taking the bullet." She shook her head. You could tell from her closed eyes that it was painful, even for her to remember all that happened. "All of us were hurting after that day, but not as much as (f/n)-chan, she was struck with grief. She loved her older brother. (f/n)-chan didn't come out of her house for at least 3 months after that; no one, not even Hiro-chan, could get her to go outside."

"I don't even know what to say..."

"Hiro-chan wasn't in any better condition. He started to drink heavily and that's where their relationship took a bad turn. Before we knew it, they had broken up, but even though it's not so surprising, it's nice to see that they're back together again."

"Aunt Beni?"

"Yes, Sosuke?"

"Do you think that....No, nevermind."

"Oh, alright dear. Dinner is almost finished, so why don't you wash up after putting away your laundry and come down to it."

"Yes...." 'Do you ever think that she'll fall for someone else?'


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh~ Who's this?" Satsuki bit her bottom lip as she observed Sosuke from top to bottom.

"My--My name is Sosuke, it's nice to meet you?"

"Eh~ So you're Sosuke, it's nice to meet you. My name is Satsuki."

'Satsuki? I've heard her name before.'

"I'm (f/n)' cousin."

"H--Her cousin?"

"Yeah. I heard a bit about you, like how you're aunt Beni's nephew and all." Satsuki snaked her arm around Sosuke's. "If you want to know anything at all, just let me know." She pressed her breasts against his arm. 'His abs aren't as chiseled at Hiro's but still....they're something.'

"..." As you heard her from a distance, you, from the corner of your eyes, glared at her. 'So annoying.' You thought as you finished tying your shoes.

"It's hot out, where's your hat?" Hiro came up next to you. He had a red baseball cap on his head to block out the sun's fierce rays.

"I forgot to bring one."

"What's wrong?" Your blunt answer made him curious to your current attitude.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're definitely not."

"...."

"But, I won't push you on it right now. Just make sure you tell me before the day ends so I have to force it out of you." He turned around, but just as he felt his trunks being lightly tugged on.

"Did you have to invite Satsuki? She doesn't even hang out with us like that."

Hiro snickered while turning to face you again. "She's your cousin, think of it more like a family trip. Plus, she said she wanted to help out with what we're doing, so I let her." 'Truth is, I knew Satsuki was gonna try and cling to any handsome guy, so I thought, why not let it be Sosuke instead of me this time.'

"...." You crossed your arms and turned your glare on him. 'I only know one thing that girl would really like to 'help' with.'

"Whoa, whoa, cool it." Hiro, from the tip, lifted the cap from off of his head. "Don't worry about anything happening, okay babe?" He placed the cap beside the both of your heads when leaning down towards you to hide the short kiss given to cool you down some. "I don't like it when you're angry. Silent and pissed doesn't suit you at all. You should just keep smiling and laughing instead." He then took the cap and placed it down on your head instead.

"..." You peeked past the tip of the cap to look at him.

"You don't want to get a hot head, do you?"

"Pfft, you're so corny."

"Corny for you only, baby." 

You rolled your eyes. "Whatever." Finally a smile appeared.

"You up for group call?"

"Always."

"Alright," Hiro shouted, "time for the group call! We're gonna do this how we used to since there is more of us."

"What is he talking about, (f/n)?" Sosuke whispered over to you.

"Basically, whenever we have a good handful of us, we do more than just the 'call'. We only do it when whatever we're doing seems dangerous or at least calls for it, which is like almost all the time." You chuckled. "Also, Hiro's the one who always leads us..." 'Even though it used to be always Izumi...'

"...Somehow, I don't really believe you when you say that."

"Huh?" You removed your eyes away from Hiro to look at Sosuke. "What are you-"

"Everyone seems to be here, so let's do this." Hiro looked around at all 11 of them plus Sosuke. "Hands in guys." He stretched his hand out, and that hand was followed by 11 more and one hesitant hand. "Whoever it is that might be watching from above, may it be our beloved ancestors, or the gods that have steered us up until this point, wherever we may be at this moment, whether is be day or night, we'd like to ask that you continue to watch over us and keep us out of harm's way and bring us back to the rest of our friend and family safely."

'Everyone is so quiet.' Sosuke took a glance at everyone.

"Hoo~" Hiro breathed out. "Now that we've gone and gotten that out of the way...."

"LET'S HAVE A GREAT TIME!!" Shouted the group of young adults that stood by the lake in their swim suits. With wide grins on their faces, their fists were held up in their air.

"L-Let's have a great time." Sosuke obviously still wasn't used to this whole group yelling thing.

"Pfft! Hahaha, S-Souke, you still suck at this!" You couldn't control yourself from falling to your knees.

"No way, man!" Nagai slapped Sosuke on the back. "Don't give us that weak shit! Scream it from here!" He pointed to his diaphragm.

"Let's have a great time." He raised his voice some.

"Louder~"

"Let's have a great time!" 

"Come on man!"

Sosuke's face was dyed red from having to do this. "LET'S HAVE A GREAT TIME!" His voice echoed out from where the were, even the little part where cracked at the end.

"Hahaha, that's what I'm talking about! You're finally one of us now!" He grinned widely with hands on his hips.

"Haha, that's too cute." You laughed.

"!!" Sosuke heard your comment and blushed out of control.

"Alright, we're gonna be taking a bit of a trip. Mira-san said that she wanted to have a little house party, so of course we accepted!"

"A party at Mari-san's? Hiro you crazy ass!" Tora Jumped on Hiro with a huge grin.

"Mari's parties are always fun!" Satsuki chuckled.

"Remember last years party?" Shiori exclaimed.

"Right, so we're gonna go in pairs by the canoes, so pick a partner and head out.

"I've got Sosuke!"

"Huh!?" Sosuke looked at Satsuki who was yet again attached to her arm.

"Great!" Hiro placed his hand on your shoulder. "I've got (f/n), and the rest of you can do whatever. Come on snickerdoodle."

"Hey, you were really like Izumi just now."

"Ha, you think -so? I still think Izumi does it way better."

"Doesn't this remind you of the last time we did this, when he was here?"

Hiro chuckled. "Yeah, that day was crazy fun."

"It was great..." You looked down solemnly.

"Hey, let's not have a sad atmosphere today." He stretched out your cheeks. "We're supposed to be having fun the whole time."

"Yeah, you're right." You perked up. "Let's go!" You grabbed Hiro by the hand and pulled him onto your chosen white canoe.

Soon after everyone had chosen their partners and gotten in their canoes they set sail for across the lake.

"Hiro-kun, when is band practice?" Satsuki asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Practice is-"

"Not for the next month." You finished off for him.

"....Babe?" He turned to find you with an unpleasant look upon your face. "Right, maybe next...month Satsuki."

"Jeez (f/n), I never knew you could be the jealous and bitchy type." Satsuki folded her arms.

You smirked. "I learned from the best."

"You're right, I am the best. Just ask Hiro."

"!" Sosuke looked over to you and then Hiro.

"!!!" You felt your blood boiling all over. You were just another comment away from jumping off your canoe, and onto hers to drag her down into the water. 

'Not this shit again...' Hiro let out a huge sigh and looked away from the both of you, acting as if he was no longer there.

When Satsuki grabbed hold of her breasts, all the boys looked over secretly. "That night was so great, he was all over my breasts. I could understand though, my tits are way bigger than yours. You're still a little girl, (f/n). Hiro needs a woman."

"HA?!" You stood to your feet, "What complete bullshit! Need a remind you that we were the ones who won best couple for the valentine's day fair! And you're just one cup over!" You grabbed your own breasts. "Don't get cocky you damn slut!" You barked.

"!" The boy's eyes focused on your breasts next.

"Hah?!" Satsuki stood up as well. "I'm a slut?!"

"Duh! You were the only one rubbing your damn chest over Sosuke to get his attention. Hell, you've done that shit to all of my friends! But I can understand, your looks aren't so good so you need to use whatever means necessary to get your way, I can't help but feel sorry for you."

"!!!" The boys all looked at you with wide eyes, glanced at Satsuki who was practically boiling herself and then looked away, just like Hiro. 'Not good!' They all thought. 'Why did she have to go there.'

"Oi, why the hell are they starting this on the water?! This is not the time to do this. Can't they do this when get back on land." Nagai whispered to Tora.

"Those two will argue anywhere at any time. I just feel bad for Hiro, he's caught up in the middle of everything, all the time."

"You mean they argue like this all the time?" Sosuke asked.

"They fucking hate each other. If those two are put in the same room, it's hell. It'll only be a matter of time before they tear each other's heads off."

"That's it! I'm done playing games! I should have kicked your ass a long time ago!"

"Kick my ass? As soon as someone confronts you for flirting with their man, you turn and run away with your tail between your legs. And you know for a damn fact that you couldn't last 2 seconds in a brawl with me. You're too worried about your fake nails, eyelashes and your stupid extension coming off when I hit you."

"We'll see about that!"

"Bring it!"

"Sit down!" Hiro finally roared. "The both of you! This is not the place to do this!" 

"..." Both you and Satsuki looked at Hiro and then at each other.

"This isn't over, (f/n)." Satsuki sat down.

"I should be saying that to you." You sat down a well.

"Relax, alright."

"I don't want to talk to you." You looked away from him to stare off into the distance. "You're gonna have to do a lot of kissing ass when we get back home."

"*sigh*"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, (f/n), are you alright?" Sosuke walked up next to you to keep you company, since Hiro and the Tora were tying up the canoes.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, out on the water earlier..."

"Oh, I-I'm fine!" You smiled. "Don't worry about me."

Sosuke reached out and placed a locks of behind your ear. "I can't simply not worry about a friend. You're my first actual friend. I want to be able to share and protect your feelings."

You blushed and watched as he retracted his hand. "I--I think I hear Hiro calling me for something." You lied. You then turned on you heel, "I-I'll catch you later!" Without a second to waste, you took off towards Hiro with blush still covering your cheeks.

Sosuke looked down at his hand. 'Damn...I must have creeped her out.'

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" Hiro finished tying up the last canoe and turned to you. "Your blushing. Did something happen?"

You shook you head. "No."

"..." Hiro glanced over to see Sosuke gazing down art his hand in a daze. 'Something did happen.' "Make sure you don't leave my side at all today, you hear me?"

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"...Alright...? But answer me this."

"What?"

"Why are you mad?"

"Huh? He looked back over at you. "Who said I was mad?"

"Then why are you glaring at Sosuke like that? Do you think something is going to happen between me and Sosuke?"

"!"

You rolled your eyes. "Ugh...Sosuke is just a friend, alright. You're my one and only guy. You've always been."

Hiro became flustered and looked off with no words to respond to you with.

"You don't believe me? Want me to prove it?"

"..." He glanced at you from the corner of his eye, wanting to hear you out.

"Well, get down here. How the hell do you expect me to reach you from all the way up there." Hiro leaned down to around your level, and that's when you pulled him by his shoulder and pressed your lips onto his.

"!!" Sosuke just happened to catch your 'show' of affection with Hiro and felt his heart pang deeply.

"I. Love. You." you grinned, "Okay?" 

Hiro chuckled."...I love you, too. Hiro cupped your cheeks and placed his lips back on yours so he could give you the most sweetest kiss ever.

"I think I hear the music calling us over~" One of the girls, Shiori jumped up and down happily.

"What the hell are we waiting for then, let's go."

"Sosuke!" You called him. "Make sure you stick with us, before you get lost here."

"R-Right..."

All of you started to make your way down a dirt path that led you to a huge house after 10 minutes of walking.

"Ah! I can't believe we're here! Mari!" Shiroi, Satsuki and a few others ran inside her house, to find the hostess.

"I can already tell this is going to be a kick-ass party." Hiro smirked.

*****

"Hiro! It's been ages you crazy ass!" A guy, who had pushed his way past the crowd of guests, brought his arm over Hiro's with wide grin.

"Long time no see, Kojima! How's everything with Mari and the baby?"

"Man, I thought having a kid would be a drag, but having a baby is like the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides Mari that is."

"That's great, man. I'm glad for you two."

"Hey, tell me if I'm wrong or not, but did you and (f/n) really get back together?"

"Damn," He chuckled, "did everyone spread the word?"

"Yes! I knew you could get her back!" Kojima slapped his back. "You guys are the fucking best. Hey, have you guys started thinking about having one yet?"

"'One' what?"

"Y' know, a baby."

"!" Hiro's eyes widened briefly at the sudden suggestion. "I don't think (f/n), or even myself, is ready to have a kid. I mean, we just got back together and to put that kind of pressure on her wouldn't feel right. We don't even live together, man."

Kojima frowned. "That sucks, man."

"Ko-tan!" Called a young woman.

"Ah, that's the mistress calling me. I'm pretty sure Toma woke up. I'm surprised though, he usually sleeps like a rock."

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead."

"Right. But," Kojima rested his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "still, think about for sure." He then turned and ran off to go find Mari.

"Yeah....I will." Hiro looked over his shoulder to find you. 'A baby...huh?'

"Hiro!" You tried to shout past the music to get his attention.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Let's play!"

"Play? As in you want to have se-"

"The band!" You cut him off just in time from finishing. "Mari said that she has extra instruments for us to play on."

"Sure, I don't mind. As a matter of fact to change things up a little, why don't you sing instead."

"What? But you know I'm not as good of a singer as you are."

"Hey, this guy happens to like your singing."

You grinned. "Alright!" You felt excitement arising, even before you even got the instruments. "Sosuke!" You got up on your toes and looked over to find him. "Go by the stairs and stand there for front row seats!"

"What? Front row seats?" 'What is she talking about?'

"She mean that they're going to play some music." One of the guys who came with them explained.

"They're going to perform...?" 'I finally get to see her play.' Sosuke was definitely interest and decided to go wait at the spot you told him to go by.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sosuke!" You ran off the stage and up to him, "How was it! Did you like it?"

"Y-Yeah, you were great, really." He smiled earnestly down at you

"Thanks." You grinned up at him in return.

"Hey, Sosuke," Hiro came up from behind you, "why don't you have something to drink?"

"...I--"

"Great, here!" Hiro shoved a red cup in Sosuke's hand. "Drink up, it's super good."

"What are you doing?" You looked at Hiro suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged as if he didn''t know what you meant. The best way to keep out of trouble was to feign his ignorance. "I'm just askin' the man if he wants a drink.

"Don't do anything stupid, got it?"

"What~? I'm just being nice to the guy. I can't believe you're trying to let my niceness go unappreciated."

"Liar." You were trying to sniff him out.

"!" 'It's super bitter!' Sosuke pulled the drink away from his lips as soon as the strong taste soaked in his taste buds.

"Sosuke," You peered in his face with concern, "are you okay? You don't have to drink that if you don't want to."

"N-No, I'm fine."

"See, he's fine babe. Hey, why don't you play a drinking game with me and the guys?"

"Hiro, don't--"

"Relax." He turned to tell you. "You gonna play or not?" He turned back to him with a serious look.

".....How do I play?"

"Ha! That's the spirit. Let's go!" Hiro then led Sosuke to a table where his friends and a few bottles of alcohol was. 'I'm going to get him so drunk that he'll pass out and stop hovering over (f/n).' Hiro grinned mischievously. "Go ahead and sit down, man." Sosuke took a chair and sat himself down in it. Hiro did the same and both males had static in their eyes as they looked upon one another. "I hope you can hold you drinks." Taking that as a threat, Sosuke swallowed the amount of nothing that had gathered at his throat and tried to prepare himself the best way he could.

"Alright gentlemen, whoever passes out first loses the game! So, tap your cups together and start drinking!" 

That said, the young males did so and chugged their cups down as fast as they could. Once their cup had slammed back down on the table, drinks were immediately poured back in. This cycle continued steadily for about 33 around, which was also the round where Sosuske was beginning to feel a bit light headed.

'Damn, this city boy is good.' Hiro, who had flushed cheeks at this point, grit his teeth. 'But I can tell that he's going to be out really soon.' 

'Dammit...I feel like I'm going to puke first before I pass out. I don't wanna lose though! (f/n) is watching.' It was a damn shame that Sosuke's urge to black out was much stringer than his will. 'Oh shit...!' All of a sudden Sosuke closed his eyes before he could pick up the next drink.

"Whoo-hoo! I won! Man, this guy was actually a good opponent."

"Sosuke!" You rushed over to his aid to help him up off the floor. "You retard! You let him drink until he passed out?!"

"Well, that's how the game goes muffin."

Your brows narrowed. "You need some serious help." You turned to Sosuke with a concerned expression. "Sosuke, alright, are you alive?"

"Of course he's alive."

"Shut up Hiro. I don't wanna hear you right now."

"Tch." Hiro rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. 'It's not my fault the dumbass decided to do the game.' "Just leave him there, I'll get someone to pick him up and carry him upstairs."

"...No, I'm going to stay with him."

"What?!" Hiro's brows were now narrowed. "So you're just going to be with him the whole time and not have fun?"

"That's right. It's my fault for letting him go with out stopping him properly, besides it's going to be real fun to see what kind of drunk he is."

"Tch, whatever (f/n), do whatever the fuck you want." With curses flying out his mouth, Hiro stormed off in a different direction. 'What the fuck...this isn't cool. Why the hell does she have to go with that fucker.'

"Satori-san," you stopped a familiar face, "can you please help me carry my friend upstairs? He passed out after a drinking game with Hiro."

"Sure, no problem." And with that, the young man named Satori picked Sosuke up and carried him over his shoulder all the way up the stairs and into one of the guest bedrooms. "And...here we are!"

"Thank you so much." You smiled and waved at him.

"Don't mention it." He returned the gesture to you and closed the door behind him on his way out.

"Ugh," you groaned as you sat on the edge right next to him, "I'm so sorry about that dumb idiot, Sosuke. He can get out of hands sometimes, but he really is nice guy majority of the time." You chuckled some but then showed a frown on your face. "Y'know....I've had a lot of love for him from the bottom of my heart, especially when he was here. I still love him now, though it's kind of different...I think." You let out a heavy sigh and rested your hand on Sosuke's cheek. "Wow, you really are handsome." You chuckled once again. "You could do some serious damage to the other girls' hearts."

"....(f/n)...."

"Huh? Sosuke, you're awake!" 'Ugh, he probably heard what I said just now. So embarrassing.' "How are you fee--!" Just before you were able to finish your sentence Sosuke grabbed you up in his strong arms with what seemed like the intention of not letting go. "What--what's going on? Is this a prank...?"

"(f/n)....I think....I think I like you..."

"!!!" With those words alone, your heart was hugely impacted. "What's wrong with you? Blush was swept across your face. Why--?!" You were rendered speechless with the constant knocking on your chest. 'What is this? Why is my heart reacting this way to him....?' It was definitely a feeling you hadn't felt since the days you and Hiro were first starting to go out. "W-Well of course you'd like me...right? We're friends."

"If that's what you're thinking....then how about I say that I love you instead."

"!!!" That wasn't good, not at all. It only made your symptoms worst. "I can't believe you...."

"Do you hate me? Do you want me to go back to where I came from knowing how I really feel about you now?"

"Of course not! We're friends!"

"Saying that hurts me as much as much a rejecting me, (f/n)."

"Ah...sorry...But you know that I'm still going out with Hiro."

"About that....do you really love him?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I....love him..."

"Then..." Sosuke pulled away from you finally and looked you directly in the eyes. His whole face was flushed, but his expression was serious. "look me in the eyes and tell me the you really, with all you heart, love him."

'He's still drunk!' "I--!!" Again you were cut off, but not by a measly hug, no, it was a sloppy kiss to the lips. "Mm!" It caught you off guard completely. "Puah!" You ripped your lips away from his finally with light pants. 'His breath reeks of alcohol! Fuck, I'm starting to feel bit light headed myself.' When you looked at him again, you found that he was passed out again, this time for good. "I need to go. It's not good to let myself stay here any longer." And with that, you stood up and left with the door closed behind you.

You ran downstairs to where everyone was. While running, you bumped into Hiro. "Oh, sorry."

"So, is that guy okay?"

"...Y--Yeah, he's fine....kind of." 'What the hell am I going to say to him when he wake up? What should I say to Hiro? Should I tell him that he kissed me? Should I keep it a secret?'

"Hey, are you okay? You're face is red."

"D-Don't be stupid, I'm not blushing!"

"I didn't say that you was...." Hiro narrowed his brow.

"Ah...Oh..."

"What the fuck happened up there?" He demanded that you tell him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it!"

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be blushing right now. Tell. Me."

"....It's nothing....okay? Juut leave it alone...."

"Tch." That wasn't what Hiro wanted to hear. He brushed past you on his walked himeself up the stairs to find Sosuke."

"Hiro, where are you going?!"

"To find that jerk and beat his ass."

"Will you calm down!" You grabbed onto his arm. "You don't even know what happened."

"Wow, (f/n), you're slipping up even more and more. Didn't you just say that nothing happened?!"

"...." You became silent until you felt him tug to keep walking. "Okay, okay I'll tell you! Sosuke, he...he kissed me, and confessed to me!"

"....That sly bastard!!" Rage was churning around inside of him. "Now I have a legit reason to kick his ass!"

"Stop!" 'I knew I shouldn't have told him!' "Hiro, he was drunk, I don't think he did it consciously!"

"....But still!"

"Relax." All of a sudden, Hiro pulled you into his embrace. "Hiro?"

"I love you, (f/n), I'm never letting you leave me again. You're all I have. I only need you in my life."

"...And you're all I have..." You hugged him back. "....Take me upstairs."

Hiro pulled back to look you in your face. "Alright."


End file.
